But you won't forget me
by taniadh
Summary: One-Shot. Misty y Cordelia tienen un momento en el invernadero acompañado de la música de Stevie. Es una historia Cordisty.


**NOTA DE AUTOR**: No sé muy bien en qué tiempo colocar esta historia porque lo he escrito después del capítulo 9 en el que Misty no ha conocido a Stevie aun, pero Cordelia si que sabe que Hank es el cazador de brujas, cosa que en la serie aún no. La canción, cómo ya menciono es "Silver Springs" de Fleetwood Mac. Espero que os guste y no olvideis comentar.

* * *

Codelia y Misty estaban en el invernadero cuidando de sus plantas, porque ahora ya no era Cordelia la única que se ocupaba de ellas, su alumna predilecta, su bruja del pantano, su Misty, como le gustaba llamarla en su mente, se había convertido en su mejor ayudante. Le encantaba poder compartir sus conocimientos con otras brujas, y más si se entusiasmaban tanto. Durante años había tenido que aguantar las críticas de su madre por dedicarse a la alquimia en lugar de ser la "digna hija de la suprema". Y ahora había encontrado a alguien que la admiraba por su talento, que incluso había llegado a decir que era una gran líder. Cordelia no dejó traslucir ninguna emoción cuando escuchó esas palabras, de hecho, las contradijo recordando que la suprema era Fiona. Y, sin embargo, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan halagada. Había dedicado toda su vida a ese aquelarre y no había conseguido nada salvo desgracias para sí misma. La decepción que le había causado a su madre, sus alumnas no la tomaban en serio, su infertilidad, la ceguera, y, por último, la traición de quien menos se lo esperaba.

Hank había sido su salvador, cuando se encontraba más perdida apareció él y prometió curar sus heridas. Construyeron un futuro juntos, un futuro que se rompió como los castillos de arena cuando llega una ola demasiado fuerte. Mientras se lamentaba con ella por no poder tener un hijo se dedicaba a acostarse con otras, además de matar a otras brujas como ella. Porque a ese era su trabajo, era miembro de una orden de cazadores de brujas. Había estado, literalmente, durmiendo con el enemigo. Y aunque sabía que él también había tenido una vida difícil y que en el fondo la quería, la traición había demasiado grande. Tantos años discutiendo con su madre y resulta que él no era mejor que ella. Tenía que reconocer que al menos su madre, por muy zorra que fuera, tenía la decencia de atacar de frente.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano cálida que contrastaba con el frío del metal de los anillos, parar la suya. Levantó la vista de la maceta y se encontró con Misty sonriéndole de esa forma que hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido.

- Cuidado, ya has puesto suficiente asafétida. ¿O pretendías formar una buena reacción? –advirtió divertida.

Cordelia parpadeó y sonrió con timidez al ver que, en efecto, se había pasado con las cantidades. Por fortuna, Misty estaba atenta por las dos y había podido frenar el desastre. Se sonrojó al ver que su alumna le había corregido. O al menos se convenció a si misma que era por eso y no porque Misty no hubiese apartado aún su mano de las suyas y que además estuviese haciendo círculos lentos con el pulgar en su palma de la mano. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan física como Misty, y a decir verdad le encantaba. Era un buen contraste con el frío distanciamiento y el respeto del espacio personal que le habían enseñado desde pequeña. Si lo hiciese cualquier otra persona se hubiese alejado inmediatamente pero no con Misty. Sus caricias eran diferentes a las de cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido. No era algo sexual. Cordelia tenía la sospecha de que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que tenía la costumbre de coger de la mano a todas las personas que conocía, era como si buscase desesperadamente crear una conexión con alguien. Y ella había estado tan feliz de corresponder a esa conexión. Misty nunca exigía, ella siempre daba.

_You could be my silver springs_

_Blue green colors flashin_

_I would be your only dream_

_Your shinning autumn, ocean crashing_

_And did you say she was pretty_

_And did you say that she loves you_

_Baby, I don't wanna know_

Misty levantó su mano alejándose cuando escuchó la nueva canción que sonaba en el reproductor. Se acercó a subir el volumen y acarició la máquina tarareando con los ojos cerrados. Cordelia no perdió de vista ni uno de sus movimientos, era todo un espectáculo cada vez que hacía eso. Debía de haber escuchado cada una de esas canciones miles de veces y aun así se seguía emocionando como la primera vez. Misty reaccionaba como si le hablasen a ella directamente, y Cordelia no podía negárselo porque precisamente esa era la magia de la música.

_I'll begin not to love you_

_Turn around, see me runnin'_

_I'll say I loved you years ago_

_Tell myself you never loved me, no_

_And did you say she was pretty_

_And did you say that she loved you_

_Baby, I don't wanna know_

_Oh, no_

_And you can tell me was it worth it_

_Really, I don't wanna know._

Escuchó la letra y automáticamente sintió un peso en su estómago. Era la canción "Silver Springs"; canción que había llegado a amar casi tanto como lo hacía Misty hasta que empezó a identificarse demasiado con ella. Durante todo este tiempo Cordelia había estado enseñando a Misty a usar su poder con las plantas para poder ayudar en la guerra que se avecinaba. Unas veces no paraba de hablar de todas las propiedades de cada planta, de sus efectos negativos y cuáles eran los cuidados que necesitaban y Misty absorbía todos las palabras como si fuese una esponja. Abría mucho los ojos asintiendo con seriedad cuando le advertía de algún peligro, y se entusiasmaba como una niña pequeña cuando algún hechizo funcionaba. Cordelia no podía sentirse más orgullosa y complacida. Y otras veces no hablaban durante horas, dejaban que la voz melódica de Stevie Nicks llenase ese silencio que no era para nada incómodo. Había momentos en los que no necesitaban ni palabras para comunicarse, las manos de cada una cogían el barro, los ingredientes y los componentes químicos cruzándose y sin embargo nunca llegaban a chocar. Era como un baile detalladamente coreografiado.

_Time casts a spell on you, but you won't forget me_

_I know I could have loved you, but you would not let me._

Cordelia cerró los ojos respirando hondo al escuchar el estribillo y ver como Misty volvía al trabajo tarareando la canción. Lo sabía, conocía ese sentimiento cálido que se extendía por su pecho cada vez que Misty simplemente la miraba. Al principio se había intentado convencer a si misma que era aprecio por poder compartir con alguien al fin su afición y amor por la naturaleza, pero ahora sabía que no. Había vuelto al invernadero una tarde ella sola y no había sido ni remotamente parecido. Sí, le seguía gustando todo eso de elaborar pociones y probar con la química pero sentía que le faltaba algo. Y ese algo se había convertido en alguien. Y alguien, era Misty Day.

Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, aquí estaba ella, directora de una academia de brujas, responsable de la protección del aquelarre, aunque eso en realidad era trabajo de su madre. Preparándose para una guerra contra una orden de cazadores de brujas y en lugar de preocuparse de lo que estaba haciendo, suspiraba de amor por su alumna recién llegada de los pantanos. Una alumna que a su vez suspiraba por una cantante a la que nunca había conocido. No sabía cuál era exactamente la relación de Misty con Stevie, aparte de que no era la de una fan más. Simplemente escucharla hablar, era tal su adoración, su pasión, su amor por la cantante sin ni siquiera conocerla… A Cordelia le encantaría que alguna vez hablase de la misma forma de ella. Aunque esperaba mucho más que buenas palabras; quería que Misty la sonriera de esa manera cada día, que la siguiese cogiendo de la mano y no sólo en el invernadero. En la cocina, en el salón, en la calle si salían a pasear. Quería que le enseñase su cabaña y todos los animales de los pantanos de los que siempre hablaba. Pero por encima de todo, quería que Misty la quisiese del mismo modo. Cordelia quería ser su Stevie.

Escuchó como la canción terminaba y apretó los dientes intentando reprimir sus emociones. No podía exigirle eso. Nadie sabía la enorme deuda que el mundo tenía con Misty Day por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado. No podía, además, exigirle que la amase y con ello entrar en su mundo de mentiras y puñaladas por la espalda. Misty era el ser más puro e inocente que había conocido en toda su vida; era un rayo de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, y por nada del mundo permitiría que nada ni nadie la dañase de nuevo. Y se enfrentaría a quien hiciese falta para protegerla.

- ¿Vas a contarme que te pasa?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz con acento sureño y levantó la vista para ver a Misty que seguía con su trabajo sin mirarla. Fue a contestar pero Misty se volvió a adelantar.

- Te has equivocado con las cantidades, has estado un buen rato sin moverte y acabas de romper la hoja de laurel que tienes en la mano de tanto apretarla- continuó argumentando Misty mientras trabajaba. Se sacudió las manos limpiándolas del abono y, entonces sí, la miró sonriendo.

Cordelia se quedó con la boca abierta, no pensó que estaba siendo tan evidente y mucho menos que su alumna se hubiese dado cuenta de que le pasaba algo.

- No es nada, sólo preocupación por todo lo que está pasando con el aquelarre.

Misty colocó la maceta con las demás antes de acercarse a la directora y cogerla de las manos haciendo que soltase todo lo que llevaba y se centrase sólo en ella.

- Tienes que relajarte, no es tu trabajo ocuparte de todo. Para eso están también Fiona y Myrtle. Y las chicas no son tan inútiles como pensáis. Son brujas también y ya es hora de que se les dé una oportunidad.

Cordelia suspiró al escuchar las palabras sin saber cómo era posible que Misty pudiese mantener la calma con todo el lío que había en la casa.

- ¿Cómo consigues tranquilizarte tú? –preguntó con curiosidad, pero cuando la otra mujer abrió la boca para responder, levantó la mano indicando que se detuviese- y, por favor, no me digas que Stevie –puntualizó-.

Misty frunció el ceño a modo de reprimenda silenciosa pero seguidamente elevó la esquina de sus labios formando una sonrisa misteriosa, muy propia de ella y respondió:

- Tú.

Cordelia abrió los ojos sorprendida por la declaración aunque sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- Venir aquí, a este invernadero, me recuerda a mi pantano. Escucharte cuando me enseñas o cuando simplemente estás a mi lado trabajando en tus pociones sin hablar. Saber que nada malo me va a pasar mientras esté aquí contigo. Eso me tranquiliza.

Cordelia no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar esas palabras y el tono con que las dijo. No sabía que era tan importante para Misty, ni que había conseguido su objetivo de que la chica se sintiese como en casa en la academia. Apretó suavemente las manos de Misty antes de hablar.

- ¿Por qué piensas que nada malo te puede pasar mientras estés conmigo? – preguntó con curiosidad. Necesitaba saberlo.

Misty parpadeó confusa ante la pregunta.

- Porque eres mi miss Cordelia. – respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Cordelia levantó una mano hacia la mejilla de Misty acariciándola levemente sin poder evitarlo. No confiaba en su voz en esos momentos, estaba demasiado afectada por la sencilla respuesta. Misty la miró preocupada, no sabía que había dicho o hecho para que Cordelia se emocionase de esa forma. Sonrió ampliamente al sentir su caricia y, respondiendo al apretón de su mano, se acercó despacio cerrando la distancia hasta juntar los labios con los suyos. Cordelia abrió sus labios pero sin llegar a profundizar demasiado el beso. Disfrutando de la suavidad y la delicadeza que Misty le ofrecía sin exigir nada. Después de unos instantes el beso terminó y los labios se separaron aunque no se soltaron de la mano. Cordelia no se atrevía a decir nada, había estado tanto tiempo esperando ese momento que no estaba segura de que eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad y no quería estropearlo con cualquier palabra absurda. Misty sonrió ampliamente de nuevo.

- Wow, eso ha sido mucho mejor de lo que imaginé. –dijo con entusiasmo-

Cordelia no pudo evitar una risa al escucharla y se mordió el labio agachando la cabeza con timidez. Se miraron durante unos instantes con idénticas sonrisas.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –preguntó Cordelia.

- Porque tenemos una conexión. Y porque quería. –respondió Misty encogiéndose de hombros.

Cordelia tiró de ella acercándola para volver a besarla suavemente. Misty emitió una risa nerviosa cuando se separaron.

- ¿Y tú porque lo has hecho?

- Porque quería–respondió Cordelia imitando su gesto y sus palabras susurrando en sus labios antes de besarla de nuevo abrazándola por el cuello.

Las brujas se perdieron en su mundo olvidándose de donde estaban y de todo lo demás que no eran los labios y las caricias de la otra.

Desde fuera del invernadero Nan sonreía complacida extendiendo la mano mientras Marie Laveau resoplaba molesta y Kyle sonreía levemente.

- Te lo dije. –exclamó con suficiencia Nan.

- Pero como iba a esperar yo que…-intentó defenderse una Marie Laveau antes de rendirse y rodar los ojos- Recuérdame que nunca apueste contra una clarividente –se dirigió a Kyle.

- No apostar contra una clarividente nunca.- repitió obediente Kyle.

- Yo te lo advertí –comentó Myrtle que pasaba por ahí en su camino al invernadero sin enterarse de lo que había pasado. Aunque al llegar a la puerta y ver a Cordelia y Misty en el interior decidió volver más tarde. Su pequeña Cordelia se merecía algunos momentos de felicidad entre tanta guerra y desgracia.


End file.
